


i love you (i promise)

by rustingstardust



Category: MDZS, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post canon, literally just sweet domestic cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustingstardust/pseuds/rustingstardust
Summary: after a rough night hunt, wei wuxian is exhausted and finds comfort in his husband.this is cross posted oh my tumblr!! @yanlissoup
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	i love you (i promise)

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! this is my first wangxian work! follow my twitter @lvr_boyy and my tumblr @yanlissoup

the jingshi is quiet when wei wuxian walks through the door. That in itself is expected - it’s well passed curfew and lan zhan is anything but loud. 

Even still, his husband is sat in his under robes, hair down and forehead bare. It’s Wei Wuxians favorite sight in the world. 

“Hey,” he breathes out, because taking any louder would only exhaust him more. Lan Zhan hums in greeting, setting down a paper before rising and bringing Wei Wuxian into his arms. 

“How was the night hunt?” His husband asks in that honey deep voice of his. Wei Wuxian can feel the vibration of his words where his head lay on Lan Zhans chest. He burrows closer. 

The night hunt was awful. He has blood and all sorts of other gross things caking into him. 

“Long. Tiring. No one got hurt,” Wei Wuxian mumbled, half dead on his feet. Even blinking felt more like a chore. The grime sticking to skin made him whine, especially when Lan Zhan tried to run his fingers through his ponytail and found that his hair was, in fact, incredibly tangled. 

“There is a bath waiting,” Lan Zhan says because he is the absolute best person in the world. Really, there isn’t any better man Wei Wuxian could have married. 

Lan Zhan helps him undress, helps him collapse into the water and even starts to scrub over his body. It’s wonderfully warm and smells a lot better than fierce corpses. 

When it comes to his hair, Lan Zhan takes his time and carefully washes through it. The touch is so gentle, so light as to make sure Wei Wuxian can’t feel even the slightest bit of tugging. 

Eventually, Wei Wuxian is toweled off and laid down on Lan Zhans chest. They share quiet conversation and soft kisses, which dissolve into more tongue and teeth clacking together than it does anything else. 

“Love you, Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian mumbles when sleep is becoming a lot more tempting than kisses. The events of the day were catching up, and he was crashing fast. 

He’s only half sure he hears a, “I love you too, A-Ying.”


End file.
